


Woods Flowers

by MysticMike



Series: Woods Flowers [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMike/pseuds/MysticMike
Summary: Flower Shop AUPerson A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”





	Woods Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story that I've actually finished, in a while. It's based off of a Tumblr Post I found http://koscheiis.tumblr.com/post/145738369188/flower-shop-au
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

The door swung open, with the accompanying bell chiming, overhead. A young woman, with a determined look on her face, strode up to the counter, and dumped a large wad of money on the top.

“How do I passive-aggressively say ‘fuck you’ in flower?”

The girl, at the counter, raised an eyebrow; an amused smirk playing on her lips. “Hello,” she started. “Welcome to Woods Flowers. How can I help you?”

The woman rolled her eyes, but a blush spread through her cheeks. She stood up a bit straighter, and looked at the girl in front of her. She had long brown hair, pulled back into a braid, and the most piercing green eyes. She looked absolutely beautiful, but the woman was on a mission.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “That was rude, let me start over. Hi, I’m Clarke, and I just found out that my shitty boyfriend-excuse me ex-boyfriend-has been cheating on me, for the last 3 months. In lieu of going my best friend’s route, of just completely blowing his house up, I’ve decided to send him a bouquet of flowers, to break up with him. But like, an angry bouquet of flowers. So...how do I passive-aggressively say ‘fuck you’ in flower?” She ended with a satisfied smile.

The girl at the counter raised her eyebrows, in surprise. This Clarke sure was a firecracker, she gave her that. Lucky for Clarke, she found the blonde to be quite charming; so she smiled. “Hello, Clarke. I’m Lexa, and I suppose I’ll be helping you, today. It just so happens that I have the exact thing that you’re looking for.”

Clarke looked at the girl, surprise evident on her face. “Really?”

Lexa chuckled. “You came into a flower shop, quite determined might I add, and you’re surprised that you’re gonna get the flowers that you want?”

Clarke blushed, once again. She rarely ever blushed, but apparently Lexa seemed to have that effect on her. “I just...I didn’t want to put myself, or my best friend, at risk of getting arrested, so I settled on the first thing that popped into my mind. I didn’t really expect that you could curse someone out, with flowers.”

“Well,” Lexa started, as she typed something into her keyboard, “the great thing about flowers, is that they can say pretty much anything you want them to. Now, it won’t be an exact “fuck you”, because the meanings are a little more complex than that, but it will definitely get your point across.” She stopped typing, and glanced back at Clarke. “I’m glad you decided to forgo getting arrested, though. You just turned my slow day, into quite the spectacle.”

Lexa winked, as Clarke looked away, timidly. “So what are we looking at, as far as options?”

“Well, that depends on how big you’re wanting to go.” Lexa typed some more things onto her computer. “I currently have about 5 different flowers, that all have their own specific meanings, as far as a “fuck you” goes. You could get one of them-or any combination really-and they could steadily say what you need them to. Personally, I would go with all five, to get the true effect.”

“What are the flowers,” Clarke asked, leaning on the counter. She smirked, as she noticed the hitch in Lexa’s breath. She hadn’t had any agenda, in wearing such a low cut shirt. Really, it was just her favorite shirt, and it just brought out her eyes, but she was ecstatic at the effect it had on the girl. “And what kind of price range are we talking? I already see the ridiculousness of paying to dump someone, so I don’t necessarily want this to break my bank.”

Lexa cleared her throat, as Clarke leaned closer. She turned the computer screen towards the other girl, so she could get a good look, at the flowers.

“First up, we have the Horseshoe Geranium. There’s a few different kinds of Geraniums, but the Horseshoe means “stupidity”.” Lexa chanced another glance at the girl across the counter, who was staring intently at the screen. “Which, if this is because of him cheating, then he must be one huge idiot.”

At that comment, Clarke tore her eyes from the computer, and looked at Lexa. She took note that Lexa’s cheeks were bright red, and she stumbled to move on to the next flower.

“Anyway,” she started, “the next one is the Foxglove. It means “insincerity”. Pretty straight forward, with the lying, and whatnot.”

Clarke scoffed, “there was plenty of lying. Fucking asshole.”

Lexa gave a sad smile, and clicked on the next flower. “This one, right here, is the Meadowsweet. You’ll probably get a kick out of this one, as it means “uselessness”.”

Lexa looked up, as she heard Clarke start to laugh. It took her less than a second to realize, it was her favorite sound. She quickly tossed the thought into the back of her mind.

“He sure as hell was useless, that’s for sure. He could barely do his own laundry,” Clarke looked at Lexa, exasperated. “What grown man can’t do his own fucking laundry? A useless shit, that’s who.”

Lexa chuckled at the girl’s outburst. Unknowingly, presenting Clarke with her, newfound, favorite sound. “Well, I’m glad to say that I’ve never had that problem.”

“You’ve never has a useless boyfriend?”

“I’ve never had a boyfriend.” Lexa chanced a glance at Clarke’s eyes, gauging her reaction. Clarke tilted her head, a bit.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Don’t worry, you’re not missing much,” she chuckled. “Why, though? You’re gorgeous. You could have literally any guy you wanted.”

Lexa blushed, at the compliment. “That’s the thing,” she said. “I don’t want any of them. I’m oh so very gay.”

“Oh,” Clarke’s eyes widened.

Lexa dropped her brows, and turned back towards the screen. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Let’s continue with the flowers.”

“No! I’m sorry,” Clarke exclaimed. “I didn’t mean it, like that. That’s great that you’re open about who you are. I swear, it doesn’t make me uncomfortable.”

“Are you sure?” Lexa glanced back, at Clarke, who had a small smile on her face. She watched as Clarke stood back and lifted her shirt up, a little, exposing her torso. Lexa took a breath at the revealed skin, but her eyes quickly zeroed in on the pride flag tattoo adorning the girl’s ribcage.

“It’d be very hypocritical of me, if it did,” Clarke responded, with a smirk. “Seeing as I’m an Out and Proud Bisexual, myself.”

This time, it was Lexa’s turn to widen her eyes. Clarke chuckled, as she let go of her shirt. “I didn’t make you uncomfortable, did I?” She asked, with a smirk.

Lexa shook her head, vehemently. “No,” came out a small squeak. She quickly cleared her throat, before she tried again. “No, you didn’t make me uncomfortable. It’s a very nice tattoo.”

“You would know a thing, or two, about nice tattoos,” Clarke husked, as she gently ran her fingers along the tribal tattoo, on Lexa’s forearm. Lexa’s face heated up, as she stared at the appendage.

“Is this girl seriously flirting with me, right now?”

She must have been staring for quite some time, as she was suddenly aware of fingers snapping, in front of her face. “Earth to Lexa,” Clarke said. “You still in there?”

Lexa shook her head, to gather her bearings. “Sorry, what?”

“The flowers?” Clarke pointed to the screen, with a smirk.

“Right! Right, um, up next we have the Yellow Carnations.” Lexa turned the computer screen, towards her, and then flipped it back, once she had found what she was looking for. “They mean “you have disappointed me”. I’d imagine you’re pretty disappointed in his actions, and that you have to dump him, now, so it would be a pretty decent fit.”

“What he did, was a huge disappointment,” Clarke started. “But, I wouldn’t say me having to dump him is as much of a disappointment. This has been a long time coming, really. I suppose this was just the final straw.”

Lexa swallowed as Clarke gazed directly into her eyes. She really needed to get herself together. This whole ordeal was not, in the least bit, professional.

“I see, well we can keep that as a “maybe”. Here, we have the final flower, the Orange Lily. It means “hatred”. Now, you don’t really seem like the type to ever really hate someone, but I’d assume there was probably some hatred, whenever you found out. Or even just hatred for this whole ordeal. And they’re a very gorgeous flower. If aesthetic is something that interests you, then the brightness of the orange would tie everything in, very well.”

Lexa watched as Clarke browsed through all the flowers, they had looked at. She took notice in the way that Clarke scrunched up her nose, in concentration, and how she bit her lip as she looked over the pictures. She let out a small sigh, as she came to a realization. She was royally fucked, with this girl.

Clarke looked over, when she heard the sigh. She tilted her head sheepishly. “I’m sorry, am I taking too long? While your explanations for everything were wonderful, I just don’t know much about flowers. And thinking more about it, my ex is a fucking idiot; he’s not gonna get why I’m sending him flowers, and this could all just be a huge waste of my money.”

“No no,” Lexa shook her head, “you’re fine. I was just..preoccupied, for a second. Follow me.” She walked from behind the counter, and directed Clarke to a door, off to the side. She waited, as the other girl hesitantly followed her. Once they were both at the door, Lexa turned and pushed it open. Clarke gasped, as rows and rows of the most gorgeous flowers filled her vision.

“There’s so many,” she whispered, as she walked down the first row. She turned back towards Lexa, who had a small smile on her face. “How do you have enough room for all of these? This building doesn’t look that large, from the outside.”

Lexa chuckled, as she walked to stand next to the girl. “This is technically the next building,” she said. She gently touched the soft petals, of the flowers, as she walked by. “This is my more private collection, of flowers. I grow them, myself, but they aren’t for sale. Between the beautiful array of colors, and the aroma, I just use this as my own personal oasis. A little space to get away from the crazy of the world, you know?” She looked up, and smiled at Clarke. Her smile was returned enthusiastically.  
“I’m sorry that you had to go through all that shit, Clarke,” Lexa said sincerely. “I know we don’t really know much about each other, but you seem like a really wonderful girl, and no one, as amazing as you, deserves to be treated like that.”

“Thank you,” Clarke said gently. She watched as Lexa stopped by a group of roses. She studied them, before picking up a white one. She turned towards Clarke, and stepped closer.

“Roses have always been my favorite flower,” Lexa said softly. “They’re just so beautiful, and always smell so amazing. I love them.” She brushed a strand of hair behind Clarke’s ear, both of their breaths catching, in their throats. “Do you know what the White Rose means, Clarke?” She asked, as she placed the flower, behind Clarke’s ear.

“No,” Clarke breathed, “I don’t.”

Lexa smiled, as she leaned in, slightly. “They mean “new beginnings”.

Clarke closed her eyes, as she felt the softest lips press against hers. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist, and she reciprocated the gesture by wrapping hers around the other girl’s neck. A soft moan, neither girl expected, was let out into the enclosed space. Neither of them was sure who it came from, but no one seemed to mind. Clarke felt Lexa gently press her against the nearest table, as a tongue made it’s way past her lips, and into her mouth. She sighed, as she eagerly welcomed the intrusion. Just as she was about to move her hands, lower, a loud cough was heard.

Both girls jumped apart, breathing heavily, as they looked towards the door.

“Well, I gotta say, Lex,” the stranger said, with a smirk. “I know you were looking to end your dry spell, but I didn’t think you’d do it, at work.”

Clarke looked between the two, and noticed that Lexa’s cheeks had gotten a bright red color. She shuffled a little closer to Lexa, glancing back towards the stranger. “Lexa,” she whispered. “Who is that?”

“Don’t worry, Blondie, I won’t bite,” the stranger replied. “I’m Anya. Unlike, Lexa here, I actually do some work, around this place.”

Lexa, having seemingly recovered from her embarrassment, scowled. “Hey, don’t forget who your boss is.”

Anya waved her hand, absentmindedly. “Yea, yea. You’re only my boss, because I gave you my half of the company. I still do most of the technical shit.”

Clarke turned her head, as Lexa rolled her eyes. “You own this place?”

Lexa smiled sheepishly. “Yea. I’m Lexa Woods, and Anya is my sister. We technically both own this place. That’s why I’m able to have this little slice of heaven, here.” She said, as she gestured around the room.

“Which she never lets anyone in,” Anya interjected. “Anytime I even think about coming in here, I get something thrown at me. Any yet,” she paused as she took a hard look at Clarke. “Not only are you in here, but she’s apparently given you one of her favorite flowers. Interesting.”

“Speaking of,” Lexa glared. “What are you doing in here?”

Anya leaned against the door frame, as she pulled out her phone. “The Jefferson’s called and rescheduled their delivery, for today. I was just letting you know that I was heading out, to do it. I was gonna ask for your help, but something tells me, you’re already a little busy.” She finished, with a raising of her eyebrow.

“Yes,” Lexa coughed. “I was helping Clarke with a bouquet arrangement. We’re not quite done, yet, so you’ll have to go without me. You can try calling Lincoln, if you really need the help.”

“Uh huh, yea. I’ll do that. You have fun with your...arrangement. I’ll be back, in a couple of hours. Try not to have sex too close to the Daisies. You know how much I love them.”

“Goodbye, Anya,” Lexa said loudly. Anya laughed, as she walked away, pulling the door shut behind her.

Lexa turned back to Clarke, who was looking down, embarrassed. “I’m so sorry, Clarke. She wasn’t supposed to be here, today, and I know she can be a huge handful. I’ll be sure to kick her a-” she was cut off by lips on her own.

She cupped Clarke’s jaw in her hand, before moving to the back of her neck. She whimpered, slightly, as Clarke pulled back, with a smile. “You don’t have to apologize for anything. I was just a little surprised is all.”

“Right,” Lexa nodded. “So you’re not upset that I basically ambushed you?”

Clarke let out a sharp laugh. Lexa smiled, at the sound; she really could used to hearing that, everyday. Clarke pulled Lexa closer, by her waist, and nuzzled their noses. “I would say, I feel quite the opposite about your “ambush”. I rather enjoyed it. However, I think we should put the next few kisses on hold.”

Lexa frowned, “how come?”

“Well you see,” Clarke trailed Lexa’s tattoo, once again. “I still have this pain in the ass ex-boyfriend, to officially dump. I think we should take care of him, before we really go any further. Just for the sake of piece of mind, you know?”

Lexa smiled, as she started to pull Clarke out of the room. Clarke laughed at the girl’s sense of urgency. “Well, let’s go get you some flowers."

"Oh," Lexa started with a wink, "and don't worry about the price. These are all on me."


End file.
